My world project
by theRealCorduroy
Summary: Well here my project


Illumanance

Description: A beautiful world of many colors and scenes, large pasture, huge trees, and many beautiful flowers. The flowers even glow at night, everyone here lives in peace and harmony, there is never a problem. Then everything changed when the Organization 13 invaded, since they didn't get what they wanted they plundered the world into everlasting darkness by a special Heartless, The Ominous Cloud.

The Ominous Cloud:

This heartless is a monster capable of covering a whole world in darkness, like a cloud he rains negativity and depression. He is wrapped in chains, and surrounded by endless clouds and shadows, he has a halo above his head, but he is no angle. He wears the wings of fallen angels around his neck. He was captured once before that's why there's an X over his right eye. His hands are like claws there no end to how sharp they can be. His clothing is tightly wrapped around his body, wearing large wrist covers. This Heartless is relentless and doesn't know how to stop, he was once defeated by Sora, Riku, and The King them selves. They put that X on his eye. The Organization 13 has just revived this beast for Illuminance.

Our Three heroes:

Our three heroes met on Illumanence, after (_) was sent there by Xemnas, Irene was taken from her teleported to the planet by some strange magic, and Dimitri is a native. Our three heroes are:

Irene: the huntress who grew up believing that having friends can make you weak and carries around a necklace that was from her mother before she died. This necklace makes her archery better in all areas of combat.

Dimitri: The magician that is uptight, but is also very sincere and understanding. He covers his right eye with his hair, wears a baggy sweater, and black pants. He is from Illumanence, the place covered in darkness, caused by a gigantic cloud. In his earlier years he was always alone and independent. He was taught how to use magic. Taught by a seller of potions and spells. Dimitri goes to the seller's store every night to practice something new. He was given the ability to use magic because of this symbol on his hand. A long time ago the seller showed Dimitri something special. A gigantic jewel that gives controlling emotions. Which is good because emotional power magic is strong. The seller said that this jewel is legendary and there is only two of its kind. The seller was willing to give it to him. Dimitri hesitantly grabbed the jewel and was filled with emotions. He asked "How did you find something this rare, miss?" the seller told this story that the jewel fell from the sky on a bright day. The day that had a sun, blue sky, and was actually filled with light. "It's only a legend, even if it was real it was along time ago. Make sure you take good care of it, promise me!" Dimitri promised to take care of it. A few years later, the seller disappeared. Dimitri made friends and had his jewel around his neck. He can control magic more easily with the jewel. At one point Dimitri became more pale and exhausted. One time he didn't meet up with his friends, he went missing. He was walking in the woods and kept looking up at the dark sky. Then he met with Irene and (_) as they wondered the forest.

last but not least (++++)

When they met Dimitri had lead them to the village, where the villagers asked our heroes to help them with a generator that should restore light to their world. The heroes agreed to help and decided to look for this generator, after being given torches they wonder the woods in darkness, and got confronted by heartless multiple times. They came across an area called the Cavern, there as a huge cord the came out of the ground and lead to the entrance of the cavern. They walked in and It looked like someone lived there, there was a table with a map on it, and a bookshelf blocking a doorway near a boarded off door way. It was dark so the heroes carried the torches to right of the cavern and found the generator, and tried to find out why was it not working, it turns out that it was low on gas. They looked around couldn't find the gas, so they found a crack on the floor that Irene dropped her torch through and they saw there was a second floor. Dimitri uses his magic to teleport them down there in safety. They grabbed the torch and found some gas as well. They started grabbing some and carried it up as staircase to find they were surrounded by heartless, as they dropped the containers, Irene shooting arrows back and forth, as Dimitri casted thundaga and Firinga, and (_). They defeated the hordes and they reached the top of the stairs to and put the gas in the generator, and the light come on. They run past floods of heartless, following the lights, when they arrive at the village the the street lights are on but they don't provide enough light, they entered to talk to the village elder. When meeting with him they told him they got the lights working but it doesn't seem do much.

The Elder said "So the rumor seams to be true"

(_) "What rumor"

The Elder "there is a heartless in the skies"  
everyone looked shocked.  
The elder "There was a rumor of a few folks who disappeared, they climbed the highest tree in our village and never came down only one of them did but they didn't live for long. People say they herd him mumble of a monster with wings wrapped around his neck, chains flying around his clouds that carry him, he said the monster's claws were so sharp he cut down a tree with only touching it, no effort needed."

(_) "can you tell us where we can find this monster?"

Irene "this can be true, you would see and hear him form here wouldn't you"

Dimitri "He's using suppression magic, so everyone here is oblivious to its existence."

The Elder "The tree resides on the west side of the village, there is a sign that say do not climb. I warn you be careful I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt because of our affairs"

(_) "No need to worry we can take care of our selves! We have each other"

Everyone smiles and heads off as the The Elder thinks to himself "I hope they weren't bluffing, for their life sakes I hope they can rid us this plague"

The Battle:

The three heroes get to the top of the tree and look around, there is nothing moving around.

(_) "Maybe is really was just a rumor?"

Irene "Hey look! There is something moving in the distance, looks like a floating halo."

As the monstrous heartless emerges from the cloud, scaling at 50 feet tall this heartless with out warning swung his claw passed the tree and cut it again. The three heroes jumped in time with Dimitri casting FreeFlight so everyone could fly in combat. As Irene stood at a distance shooting her arrows at the heartless's head, as (_) ran up its arms attacking its limbs and Dimitri casted firing and thundaga, something was wrong. (_) "Dimitri tell us, is there something we have to do, he's not taking damage" Dimitri "I think we have got to brake his halo and rip off the wings on his neck." Irene "How do you know" Dimitri "They always light up before he attacks". (_) ran up the clouds arm and headed for its neck, as Irene used her Magic necklace to boos her arrow's acquisition, throwing one arrow that charged with explosive hitting the halo and causing it to be shattered. Then (_) rips off the wrings around the clouds necks. Dimitri "This will end I will finally be free of you!" Casting Lingering freedom at the heartless's chest as it is vulnerable. At this point Dimitri took his jewel threw it at the heartless's chest, Irene shot an arrow at it to increase its impact and (_) causing it to destroy the heartless completely. The clouds started to disappear and the sun started to shine, as the everyone could see the beautiful world Dimitri started to go unconscious, and the heroes started to fall, (_) and Irene glided to catch him. She said "If you fall we fall with you!" And they started to gain speed as they dissented. They saw the ground and closed their eyes and when they opened their eyes they where looking at the ground from 4 feet in the air. The Elder used his magic to catch them. Dimitri started to wake up, they started to celebrate and talk about how cool that fight was. (_) asked Irene and Dimitri if they wanted to be a team, he was looking for some help finding Sora Mickey and Riku. They accepted and Left Illumanence to got to talk to

Yang-Sid. So their adventure continuers


End file.
